Psychic Amplifier
Psychic Amplifier is a weapon wielded by Tyler Rockwell. This is a helmet that is worn by Rockwell to control his profound psychic powers, which he gained after an experiment that The Kraang performed on him. Made out of Kraang technology, this special piece of technology resembles the head of a Kraangdroid. Psychic Amplifier debuts in Battle for New York Part One. Backstory At some point between the last time he encountered the Ninja Turtles and the Kraang Invasion of New York City, Tyler Rockwell was being held captive by the Kraang Hive Mind. With the mutant chimpanzee in their grasps, The Kraang started to perform experiments on him. But these experiments failed and in the process, Rockwell was able to regain his intellect and also new psychic abilities. As a way to control his increased psychic powers, Rockwell was able to either get or create a helmet of his own, which could amplify his telekinetic powers. History Once he gained new profound psychic powers and joined the Mighty Mutanimals, Tyler Rockwell was been wielding his psychic helmet to maintain control over his powers. During the infiltration into T.C.R.I., Rockwell was eventually defeated by Mrs. Campbell when the amplifier was removed from his head. But soon afterwards he was able to use his psychic powers without the aid of the helmet. When Rockwell and Slash were held captive by The Foot Clan as test subjects for their Parasites experiment, his helmet was removed to limit him from utilizing it against The Foot for an escape. But when they were set free by The Shredder, Rockwell is newly using his helmet and during the time that he was mind controlled, he became a deadlier opponent against his allies thanks to the psychic amplifier helmet. As the Mutanimals were searching the Sewers for "The Dino Man" and soon afterwards encounter him, Rockwell uses his psychic powers through the aid of his helmet to attack him (which didn't affect the Triceraton at all). After Rockwell's and Slash's defeat by Zog, he psychically contacts Raphael to aid them in the Sewers. Rockwell even contacts Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo to inform them that Raphael was in the Sewers in search for "The Dino Man". Once the two mutants came to the Turtle's Lair for recovery, the mutant scientist uses his powers to lift up an unconscious Slash. During the fight of the Ninja Turtles, Splinter, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, and the Mutanimals against the Triceraton Empire in Washington Square, Rockwell looses his helmet once again when it was removed by Mozar, who shortly afterwards stomps on it. During the some encounters with the Italian Mafia, Rockwell uses his abilities to fight off the mafiosi of the gang. He also uses them to levitate both Slash and Leatherhead, as well as deflecting some of the missiles that were being launched to him and his friends. When Super Shredder infiltrated the Mutanimals Lair in search for Karai, Rockwell uses his powers to toss heavy objects to the mutated ninja master. He even uses a Psychic Plasma Cannon to fight off the mutant. During the funeral of Splinter, Rockwell is seen wearing his helmet as always, only that in this occasion he doesn't use it at all. Episodes Season 3 * Battle for New York Part One (Debut) * Battle for New York Part Two * Clash of the Mutanimals * Dinosaur Seen in Sewers! * Annihilation: Earth! Part One * Annihilation: Earth! Part Two Season 4 * Earth's Last Stand * Mutant Gangland * Requiem * Owari (Last Appearance) Gallery Trivia Category:Tyler Rockwell Property Category:Alien Technology Category:Technology Category:Kraang Technology Category:Mighty Mutanimals Property Category:Helmets Category:Head Wears Category:Weapon